Los piratas no cazan solamente sirenas
by Monshiore-san
Summary: En los mares ya nada era como antes, aquella mujercita estaba buscando aventuras y a su hombre; aunque el lo negara necesitaba una navegante y quien mejor que aquella enana.


Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

 **Recordatorios:**

 **á historia también esta disponible en Wattpad con el mismo nombre.**

 **1-.** **Levy es del tamaño común de un hada es decir _no es más grande que una mano_ pero las hadas pueden transformarse en humanos y aún así tener sus alas. **

**2-. Los** **exceeds son iguales que en la serie estos hablan y vuelan.**

* * *

 **Los piratas no cazan solamente sirenas**

Había una vez...

Si esta historia empieza como los cuentos de finales felices y tiene uno pero en fin continuaré.

En lo más alejado y oculto de aquella gran isla llamada Winsdrag llena de los más extravagantes habitantes y visitantes, incluyendo criaturas mágicas.

Una pequeña hada contra una roca con una mueca de terror, siendo acosada por unos crueles niños que querían cortar sus alas. La pobre hada lloraba resignada con heridas sangrantes en su espalda, por los intentos en vano de cortar sus alas a la pequeña hada ya que era demasiado pequeña.

Y como por arte de magia un pequeño muchacho el héroe de la historia, llegó sin previo aviso ahuyentando a los bandidos. Observó a aquella hada con apariencia de una niña, no se sorprendió al notar unas cicatrices en la parte superior de sus alas.

Acercándose se puso de rodillas frente a ella antes de extender su mano y para luego decir con una sonrisa sincera:

-Yo soy Gajeel... no te haré daño pequeña solo quiero ayudarte -la hada al verle aceptó su ayuda temerosa extendiendo su mano.

-Y-yo... soy... Le-Levy, gracias dragón -Gajeel sabía porque le había dicho así además el era mitad humano drágon, los protectores de las hadas eran los dragones y nunca se cortarían vínculos entre estos.

En ese momento el la llevo a su casa, para así curarle sus heridas a la pequeña hada. En el pequeño tiempo que pasaron juntos solo fue de felicidad pura, pero no podría ser eterna; cuando el pequeño Gajeel terminó de curarle sus heridas la llevo de vuelta al bosque y la dejó ahí para luego marcharse.

Levy sabía que aunque le pidiera que se quedará junto con ella, el tenía un padre pero ella ya no tenía familia. Solo debía dejarlo ir... pero si lo encontraba de nuevo no lo soltaría incluso si ya no tuviera sus alas.

Los años no pasaron en vano Gajeel se terminó por convertirse en un pirata al morir su madre y ahora tenía un nuevo tripulante llamado Phanterlily, y este era la mano derecha de Gajeel. El estaba volviendo a dónde pudo ser un crió, aunque ya había vuelto y en unos días partiría aún tenía el sentimiento que faltaba algo en su vida.

Así que la pequeña Levy que ahora se había transformado en forma casi humana, y ya que tenía su alas cubiertas por una capucha para no ser descubierta por los piratas. (Las hadas eran bastante cotizadas y capturada por su valor en el mercado negro, por especies, etc). Por supuesto Levy ya sabía que Gajeel se iría en unos días pero antes se uniría a la tripulación, ella sabía que tenía solo una oportunidad para estar con el.

Levy se dirigió camino a la taberna donde se escuchaba el rumor que un pirata singular se encontraba ahí, en su trayectoria se preguntaba si habría cambiado del niño gigante en ese entonces para ella. Una idea cruzó su mente y se llevó la manos a la cabeza en forma de: demonios olvide de ese pequeño detalle.

Pero un pirata no sería difícil de reconocer noten el sarcasmo miles de piratas venían a la isla. Por supuesto que el ya no era un crió todo de el había cambiado; ya pensaría en eso la cuestión era encontrarlo. Nunca le perdió el rastro de ese día.

Entró a la taberna atrayendo la mirada de toda gente, que se encontraba ahí. Incluso de una singular mirada carmesí que fijó su vista en ella, camino hacía el centro para preguntar sobre unas cosas aquella chica.

Pasaron unos 3 días, la ida del pirata de penetrante mirada carmesí. Levy con seguridad se dirigió al puerto con una cara de total confianza y seguridad, al llegar al frente del barco la seguridad la abandonó tan rápido como volaba, la capucha la había dejado ir ahora descubierta a cualquier posible peligro de ser capturada.

Phanterlily bajo del barco con una forma humana/pantera para subir el cargamento y provisiones que aún quedaban abajo en el puerto, se encontró con Levy fijo su vista en aquella muchacha no tardo en darse cuenta que era considerablemente pequeña y que tipo de especie fémina era.

Como pirata que era estaba a punto de preguntar que hacía allí pero ella se le adelanto presentándose y preguntando.

-Hola soy Levy, ¿puedo ser parte de su tripulación? - ella solamente recibió la mirada de hablas en serio, pareces frágil y una nena de 13 años.

-Soy Phanterlily y no creo que puedas unirte a ella niña, no soy el capitán pero seguro el no te aceptara -Phanterlily seguro se rindió, paso al lado de ella sin esperar su respuesta.

Unos pasos se acercaron a la cubierta sin ser oídos.

-Al ver su barco me doy cuenta que les falta un navegante, tiene muchas reparaciones y en unos meses más ya no tendrán nada en que navegar.

-¡Oye enana! ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? -el pirata estaba en cubierta mirando a su almirante y aquella chica.

-Cualquier persona que sepa los desastres que provoca la naturaleza a los barcos que navegan en aguas tormentosas y peligrosas -ella se olvido del pequeño detalle que cualquier capitán jamás pasaría por alto, inspeccionar si alguien era sospechoso o no.

-¿¡Qué haces!? -la gritó al sentir un fuerte agarre en una de sus muñecas y al segundo después sentirse olfateada.

-Te huelo para ver si no eres sospechosa enana -al terminar con aquella extraña comprobación de que era un paso necesario para unirse, procedió a responder. -Puedes unirte enana, eres un hada, es fácil saberlo por tu olor, así que nos servirás de una perfecta navegante y serás el secreto del barco-dijo este.

-Gracias -sonrió de tal forma que hizo sonrojar al pelinegro y asombrar al hombre pantera. -Soy Levy capitán a sus ordenes -se inclinó de forma breve.

-Gajeel... enana, ¿Phanter te parece si vamos a la taberna para celebrar a nuestra nueva tripulante? -Phanterlily solo asintió para seguir con lo suyo. -Partiremos mañana a primera hora.

Unas horas más tarde se dirigieron a la taberna cuando el ocaso desaparecía, Levy era libre de andar sin capucha excepto en lugares con piratas y tipos de la marina. Gajeel y Phanterlily pidieron un banquete para tres que incluía cerveza mucha cerveza.

No demoro mucho el pedido ya que estaban demasiado hambrientos devoraron lo que pudieron, pero no contaron que la pequeña Levy probara la cerveza. Un vaso, un maldito vaso y Levy borracha riéndose como maniática en el hombro de Gajeel y a su lado Phanterlily camino al barco.

Al llegar los piratas notaron algo muy curioso en Levy y estúpido de su parte también, al no pensar que podía emborracharse por accidente y que si lo hacía ¿tendría resistencia? La dejaron en una de las habitaciones del barco y se fueron a dormir ya que partirían en unas pocas horas.

Levy despertó dolorida y con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Por dios... ¿que había sucedido anoche? No tardaron en llegar memorias de la noche anterior ella riéndose como loca, Gajeel quitando su capucha y subiéndola como saco de patatas a su hombro y Lily riéndose de ella.

Un leve gruñido llegó de su estomago a sus oídos al oler algo exquisito, que podría ser comida, siguiendo el olor llego a una especie de cocina.

-Hola buenos días navegante -recibió por parte de Lily. -Puedes sentarte pronto estará el desayuno.

-Hola Lily, gracias -Levy se preguntaba como serían las cosas más adelantes, con aquel muchacho que conquisto su corazón, por otro lado sabía que habían partido de donde vivió la gran mayoría de su vida.

-Hola enana y Phanterlily -el capitán llego inesperadamente y sin esperar devolución del saludo se sentó.

-¿Desde cuanto llevamos en mar abierto? -pregunto la chica al capitán.

-Unas horas -respondió.

Después de desayunar, Lily amablemente le enseño su "nueva casa" a Levy y donde se encontraba lo que ella podría necesitar.

Pasaron unos meses, de exquisita convivencia. Donde Levy y Gajeel peleaban porque él le decía enana y ella le decía tiburón con patas.

-Se acerca un barco pirata -dijo Phanterlily a Levy diciéndole al instante que se escondiera, detrás de los barriles que había en la cubierta.

-Barba negra -se escucho pronunciar de los labios de Gajeel.

-Hola mi querido sobrino... -Barba negra el pirata más temido en todo el ancho del mar, famoso por vender criaturas mágicas en el mercado negro, matar a más de mil marinos y piratas.

-Tanto tiempo abuelo ¿qué te trae por aquí? -maldito el mató a papá. Gajeel a la corta edad de 4 años (cuando conoció a Levy) murió su padre, Metalicana era un dragón muy temido y respetado al mismo tiempo.

-Señor responda por favor -dijó Phanterlily con educación, pero no recibió más que un seco golpe en la mandíbula.

-Abuelo no te atrevas a atacar de nuevo a mi comandante.

-Pero vaya sobrino que ese olor... -Barba negra hizo una señal con sus ojos a uno de sus tripulantes que se acerco a los barriles que se encontraban ahí.

-Mierda -se escucho decir a Gajeel. Ese sucio pirata de su abuelo tenía sujeta a Levy desde su cabello haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-Mira que tenemos aquí Gajeeel, un hada. Mi sobrino si que es egoísta, no quiere compartir algo que se saca muy buen provecho y es difícil de conseguir en estos tiempos -los piratas de este se rieron junto con el.

-Suéltala bastardo -su abuelo soltó a Levy, la golpeo, la pateo y la lastimo en frente de sus ojos. Que saco de quicio al instante a Gajeel.

-Ah si que ahora te conviertes en tu abuelo, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti -Barba negra había muerto por nadie más que su sobrino. Cayó al mar y un splash sonó retumbando y asustando a los ex-tripulantes de Barba negra.

Gajeel pasó el día junto a Levy esperando que sonriera, se levantara y dijera todo está bien. Esa enana tenía algo que hacía latir su corazón de manera agitada, estaría más a salvo en casa lejos del mar y de todos los peligros que estos contenían.

-Mmmm... duele... ¿Gajeel que haces aquí? -Levy había despertado, ella pensaba que se encontraría en otro lugar es decir en la enfermería del barco precisamente, no en ese cuarto.

-Es mi cuarto, puedo estar aquí sin tu permiso enana.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso -Gajeel se acerco peligrosamente a ella y poso su cara en el hombro de ella abrazándola.

-Eres una idiota, me preocupe mucho por ti -Levy miró a Gajeel. Gajeel miró a Levy. Se miraron.

El la beso sin más, llevándolos hasta un nivel jamás imaginado en su relación pasando algo más que amigos pero no tan lejos de ser mucho más que amigos. El quería amarla, tocarla, cuidarla antes de que mañana por la mañana **... La última vez que...**

Ya era de mañana había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida con Gajeel, sintió un frío ya que no había nadie junto con ella. Levy se vistió, se levanto y se dirigió a la cubierta con su amado capitán, para encontrarlo peleando con Lily.

-¡Que hacen idiotas! -notando después de decir eso donde se hallaban.

-Este bufón quiere decirte algo Levy-san los dejare solos a ambos, ya que es muy importante -Levy lo había sentido algo estaba muy mal aquí.

-Levy... -logró articular difícilmente Gajeel. -Tienes que irte... lo que ocurrió anoche fue un error.

-¿Qué? -unas lágrimas salieron de sus hermosos ojos, ella tristemente entendió su razón y sonrió. -Gracias por todo Gajeel, gracias por dejarme estar junto a ti de nuevo mi dragón -Levy salió volando tan rápido como pudo sin quitar la tristeza ni de su cabeza ni de su mente. Y antes de que estuviera lo suficiente lejos gritó -¡Maldito tiburón con patas!

Gajeel la había dejado por su propio bien en la isla, pero ella quería estar junto a el, ahora por fin que la había recordado y saber que el la quería pero no podían estar juntos le rompía el alma.

Levy sabía que no podía estar más con el si era un hada, esas alas, sus hermosas alas impedían estar con quien amaba... Gajeel por otra parte no podía estar peor había estado tomando miles de miles de litros de licor igual que su amiga Cana esta como siempre ni se inmutaba.

Pasaron días en que el pirata aún no superaba lo ocurrido, pero Phanterlily ya no podía verlo así. Seguro que de un día para otro lo encontraba muerto, si así estaba Gajeel se imagino como estaría Levy.

Levy dejó a su capitán encerrado bajo llave con unos potente somníferos para que callara tal bella durmiente en la cama. Lily no perdió más tiempo y se dispuso a buscar a Levy, su búsqueda estaba dando frutos había encontrado muchas pistas y ayuda en el camino.

Por fin llegó a un lugar prohibido para todas las hadas, al otro lado del bosque que daba lugar al mar, la cueva del dragón ya muerto por cierto. Lily con valor avanzó hasta escuchar unos potentes sollozos.

No tardo mucho en encontrar un rastro atemorizan te par de alas, una espada ensangrentada y ropa de mujer muy conocida para él. Sin dudarlo se acerco y vio algo temible, a la hada solo con su ropa interior... toda su piel rasguñada, moretones y cicatrices; un piel negra tal carbón y sin sus alas.

El ya sabía su motivo de cortar sus alas, la tomo la cubrió y marcho rumbo al barco para curarla. Si Gajeel la negaba por esto seguro que el mismo lo mataba. Y solo esa ves le dijo tal como le decía Levy cuando se enfadaba "Tiburón con pasta".

Pero al final Gajeel y Levy pudieron estar juntos, sin temor que la raptaran o le hicieran daño. Phanterlily estuvo orgulloso de Gajeel antes si era un necio pero esa muchacha de su infancia hizo lo imposible. Logró que fuera el antiguo Gajeel que conoció. Porque Lily siempre estuvo viéndolos en silencio y sabiendo lo que pasaría con ellos antes y después.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta, una historia que es un poco diferente a lo usual pero que no cambia mucho a los personajes. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
